Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles food tie-ins
At the height of their popularity, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles had a variety of food tie-ins. These products include pasta, cereal, candy, and many other items. Some products simply have the TMNT characters added to the packaging, while others feature detailed likenesses of the TMNT characters. List of products Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Cereal - Easily described as lightly sweetened Rice Chex with TMNT-themed sugary marshmallows. The character-shaped ones represent the turtles, who look more like green stars, the various weapons look like broken off bits of other marshmallows, and there are even pizza-shaped ones. The cereal had many gimmicks and contests, such as one to win a complete collection of TMNT action figures, as well as free premiums inside the box like mini-comics, a pouch of "green ooze" syrup topping meant to resemble mutagen ooze was just regular honey mixed with enough food dye to tint a hotel pool, and even the famous "Turtle Bowls", plastic cereal bowls in the shape of a vivisected Ninja Turtle. While the "ninja net" cereal wasn't available in most of Canada, there was another TMNT-themed cereal of green corn in the shape of the turtles' disembodied heads and tasted like a less-sweet version of Froot Loops. The cereal even came with four "collector cards" you could cut off the back of the box. McCain Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Frozen Pizza - To tie this in with Ninja Turtles, all it took was a few pictures featuring the four turtles on the box. The back of the box featured an awesome comic strip detailing the origin of the Ninja Turtles, which was printed on much of the earlier toy packaging, but with a twist in the final blurb: "The Turtles love Truth, Justice, and a SLICE OF ELLIO'S PIZZA!" Inside the box was a neat Turtle-themed wrapper, which contained a normal, everyday, and completely pedestrian Ellio's pizza with black bubbles and oily slices of pepperoni. The pizza tastes decent if you go through the trouble of using precious minutes by oven-cooking it, while the microwave delivers a yucky soppy supper in four minutes flat. Also released was Pizza Mini Slices which had the odd topping of apple with a green colored crust. With Ninja Turtles, half the kids idolized and emulated their heroes by way of signing up for ninja class, while the lazier half just ate more pizza. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles & Cheese Pasta Dinner - Working on a handshake deal with Splinter, Primera Foods slapped together this Ninja Turtles-themed pasta dish and desperately tried to represent each of the four turtles on the actual pieces of pasta shapes in different poses to represent each individual turtle by way of letter codes. A Shredder piece was later added to the pasta and the character added to the package art. The pasta is made with 100% enriched durum semolina ingredients. It can make you do in-your-head counts of how many Leonardos your digesting versus how many Donatellos your digesting. Farley's Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Fruit Snacks - The Farley company went through all the trouble of having paid the big bucks of obtaining the white hot Ninja Turtle license, while Mr. Farley and his Farley Soldiers wanted us to believe that they'd bootlegged the concept because the Ninja Turtles depicted on the box look like something kids would've drawn out of toothpaste when they were supposed to be showering. The actual fruit snacks were less appalling and reflected a great range of characters from each individual turtle to four different villains: Shredder, Bebop, Rocksteady and Leatherhead. Only, on the box, two of them are listed as "Be Bop" and "Rock Steady," Pizza Crunchabungas - Corn nugget snacks intended to vaguely look like the shape of pizza pies, but they look far more like wheels, pieces of Honeycomb cereal, or sand dollars, and sprinkled with pixie dust that is artificial pizza flavoring. The snacks were virtually the same as "Pizza Spins," a Bugles-esque beast that arrived in the late 1960s. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Ice Bars - Sugar ice Popsicles in the shape of the Ninja Turtles' heads with bubblegum eyes and the headband flavors of blueberry for Leonardo, orange for Michaelangelo, grape for Donatello, and cherry for Raphael. Each popsicle stick has an absolutely authentic Ninja Turtle autograph, and the back of the popsicle box featured a cutout doorknob hanger that declared your bedroom an "autographed sticks trading zone." Hostess Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Pudding Pies - They were the Hostess Fruit Pie, which was available as either a green sugar crust with vanilla pudding or a regular crust with green-dyed filling. Hostess printed 5 variations of artwork on the wrappers; 1 for each of the individual four turtles, and 1 had all four turtles in a group shot. Around the time "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2: The Secret Of The Ooze" hit theaters, Hostess began including paper-thin trading cards that were shiny like stickers to the packs. Each pudding pie wrapper also included 1 "Pudding Point" on the back, which could be used to acquire 1 of 4 mail away items. Consumers could choose from: 1. a pack of two "Battle Signal Clickers" - metal clickers featuring Leonardo's face and the "Turtles Pies" logo printed on them, along with instruction cards explaining a secret "Turtles Morse Code" for use with the clickers; 2. A turtle shell belt buckle which could store items inside of it; 3. A Painter's style hat featuring all four turtles; 4. A black Ninja Turtles T-shirt with a "puff-print" design. Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles characters Category:Lists